Loving Gaston
by Lil-Brown-wRen
Summary: Just my ideas of what the story might have been like if Belle really did return Gaston's love, but didn't marry him for other reasons.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, and I don't own Beauty and the Beast. It's so cool though! ahem Ya. I don't claim any legal rights, so please don't sue me!

A/N: This is just a weird plot I thought of because I've recently become a Disney addict… then again, aren't most fanfics just weird ideas that popped into people's heads? I'll try to mix up the plot, so that it doesn't get too boring, please be patient! So, without further ado…

Chapter 1

A Dream (Almost) Comes True

"Thank you so much, monsieur!" Belle smiled and hurried out of the bookshop, eager to begin reading. She could hardly contain her excitement, and sat down by the fountain. Opening her book, her eyes gleefully took in the familiar words. She started murmuring them to herself - after all, she had read it twice before. Feeling the eyes of the villagers on her, she began to grow uncomfortable, and decided to finish reading at home. Blushing, she stood and hurried away.

"Bonjour, Belle." The girl glanced up. Oh, no! It was Gaston! Her heart started racing - did he have to always take her by surprise? Her voice seemed caught in her throat, so that when she finally managed to return his greeting, it had to be forced out, and sounded curt.

"Good day, Gaston." She stepped around him in embarrassment. _Why did I say 'good day'? That made it sound like I was saying goodbye! I'm so stupid! _

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Spying her book, he pulled it out of her hands. "What's this?"

"It's a new book," she replied excitedly. "The bookkeeper gave it to me because I love it so much!" She was beginning to get excited - the conversation was on her turf now. She could handle this.

"But - it has no pictures in it! How can you read it?" The look on his face was one of disgust.

"I don't read for the pictures. I think it's a wonderful book. Here, let me see." She gently took it back and flipped to her favorite passage. "You'll love it. 'She looked deeply into his eyes - he looked so human, yet she knew he wasn't. She couldn't help but begin to fall in love with him. As time wore on, she wondered if he really could be her Prince Charming. Did the love of her life have to be handsome, strong, the talk of the town? Or could he be this creature? The one she knew was far from good looking, but his heart-'"

Gaston's main lackey, LeFou, began laughing. "Oh, please! If you're going to marry a nice person, they should at least be good looking! Who would want to spend their lives with a hideous creature?"

Belle blushed. "Well some people don't care so much about outward appearances!" As much as she loved Gaston, she hated LeFou. He was such an imbecile! "I- I'm sorry," she stammered, "I must be getting home to - to help my father." She turned and started walking quickly.

"That crazy old loon? Ha! He needs all the help he can get!"

Belle turned quickly, embarrassed and angry at the buffoon's remark. To her chagrin, she saw Gaston laughing with him. "Don't talk about my father that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston hit his lackey on the head. Belle turned away and blushed.

"I mean… he isn't crazy," she said softly, but my thoughts were racing. Obviously Gaston had been amused, but then why did he defend her father?

"Of course not, he's a genius!" Gaston replied.

Belle turned back emphatically. "He is! He's going to be a famous inventor, starting tomorrow!"

"Oh, really?" LeFou responded unbelievingly. "How is he going to manage that?"

"There's an inventor's fair tomorrow. Papa's going to enter and win!" The girl's eyes glowed with excitement.

"What's his invention?" Gaston asked. Belle didn't notice the contempt in his voice. Thinking he was truly interested, she went on, glad the conversation was finally something she could talk comfortably about again.

"It's fantastic! He's invented s machine that can cut firewood for you! All you have to do is-" A large explosion from her house cut Belle off.

LeFou and Gaston started laughing again. Belle took off running towards her house, tears in her eyes. _Papa! Why did you have to choose now to ruin something, just when I was talking to Gaston?_

Later, after Belle had encouraged her father and he had left for the fair, there was a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, she was surprised to see Gaston there. She opened the door quickly, and caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a party outside before Gaston stepped in and closed the door.

"Belle, today's your lucky day." He beamed at her. After pausing to inspect his image in a mirror, he described his idea of the future for her. As he spoke, Belle didn't look at him. "We'll have six or seven," he said, and Belle decided she should show that she was listening. What had he said? Something about dogs?

"Dogs?" she asked absentmindedly. _How can he do this? Why does he have to tell me all this? It's obvious that he'd never choose me for his wife. Why is he torturing me about it?_

"And can you guess who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think…" She ran through the possibilities in her mind - or at least started to, before he spoke again.

"You, Belle!"

"M-me?" Belle's eyes glimmered with hope. _Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Gaston! This is impossible, or at least improbable! Every day, when he goes out to hunt, I'll wave to him and tell him to b careful… _She closed her eyes and imagined it. _When he comes home in the evenings we'll go for walks around town… Every girl in town will envy me… _Her eyes opened, the happiness gone. _That's right! The other girls will be so jealous, they'll hate me! Besides, I'm not good enough for him. _"I'm sorry, Gaston." She put her hand on the doorknob. He was leaning towards her… she opened the door so he could leave. "I just don't deserve you!" To her dismay, Gaston lost his balance and fell outside… right into a mud puddle. Belle quickly got his shoes and placed them outside so he wouldn't have to come back in for them. She shut the door and leaned against it, almost crying. _I'm sure he hates me now! _

She looked out the keyhole and saw everyone start to leave. Suddenly she remembered her chores. Stepping outside, she gave the chickens their food. "Wouldn't it have been nice, though? Madame Gaston - can't you just see it?" Belle laughed happily at the thought. "Madame Gaston - his little wife!" She held a cloth over her head like a shawl. Remembering how she had treated him, she added sadly, "I guess it won't be me, though." She began walking, and soon found herself in a meadow. Picking up a dandelion, she thought, _I wish that Gaston doesn't hate me and that I can still marry him! _Taking a deep breath, she blew all of the seeds away. Suddenly she heard a whinny. Turning, she saw her horse.

"Philippe?" _But Papa was riding Philippe to the fair! _The invention was still hooked up to the back. "Where's Papa?" Belle asked, confused. "Take me to him!" She unhooked the invention and hopped on the horse's back. When she got off, she was standing in front of the gate to a large, menacing castle.


End file.
